Checkout
by Hongkongphooey
Summary: Shy single Mum Bella Swan has been fantasizing over the hot guy at her local supermarket for ages, but has never plucked up the courage to talk to him. What will happen when she literally falls right into his arms? AH OOC Set in England
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! This is a oneshot I wrote for Tantalizing Tuesday on Southern Fan Fiction Review. Sandy has very kindly given me her permission to publish it so enjoy!**

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Checkout**

It's that day again. It's the highlight of my week.

Most people look forward to Friday because it's the beginning of the weekend. Not me, my day of choice is Tuesday.

Because every Tuesday I get to see him.

_Edward. _

His name is Edward.

I know this because I have memorised every single bit of him; from his apple green eyes to his eternally messy hair; from his long lean body to his broad shoulders. Not to mention his long fingers, fingers that I have noticed are wedding ring free.

Oh and his voice. On the rare occasion I have heard it, is soft like velvet and deep.

There is of course his uniform, his blue uniform and his name badge that declares he is Edward Cullen.

You see, he's a checkout boy.

Yes, I am that girl. Bella Swan. Single mother and soon-to-be divorcee. Thirty years old and I have a crush on a supermarket checkout boy.

In my defence he is not the average checkout boy. He's more of a checkout man. I reckon he must be at least twenty five. But I don't know the first thing about him. Who is he? Why is he here? He looks too old to be a student making ends meet. I'm sure there must be some fascinating reason why he's stacking shelves and scanning groceries...

After all with the economy as it is, any job is golden these days. I should know. From my brief foray into the job market I know how difficult it is to find anything. To be stuck in a job you hate just because it pays the bills.

I work in one of the most soul destroying jobs out there: a call centre; selling insurance that nobody wants but has to have. The shifts are long, but the money is good. Actually, who am I kidding? The money is far from good, but the extra hours I volunteer for are a bonus. With careful budgeting, frugal shopping and the meagre child support from my ex I manage to keep things afloat.

I work every weekend as my daughter is with her father, and most of the week while she is at school. This doesn't leave much of a window for grocery shopping. So Tuesdays it is. My daughter goes to an out-of-school club, collected by my neighbour when it closes. I get home after she's in bed. I unpack the groceries and collapse.

Edward works every Tuesday. I keep my distance and ogle him from afar. Unless of course he is actually on duty at one of the checkouts, in which case I cast my eyes down and shuffle past awkwardly.

Why I am still so shy at my age is beyond me. I think I am just out of practice having ran off and married my first and only boyfriend straight out of college. I have no experience in the world of men as my brief and humiliating clubbing trips with my girlfriends have proved. It doesn't help that the only men I have been on dates with (yes my friends are meddlers in my love life) have turned out to be creeps.

So Tuesdays are my little treat. I am not stupid enough to think this guy will ever look twice at me. I am just plain old Bella. Hair in a ponytail and just enough makeup to cover the shadows under my eyes. But I can enjoy a little look, right?

_A little fantasy?_

I wonder what his body is like under that uniform. I imagine his firm chest, a little hair but not too much; imagine running my fingers through it, trailing lower and lower and following them with my tongue. I imagine pulling on his unruly hair, running my tongue over those kissable red lips of his.

I think about this a lot. Let's just say I go through a lot of batteries...

This particular Tuesday has not been a good day. I'm beyond tired and the monotony of my job is really starting to get me down. Add some non-desirable but useful overtime to the mix and it just adds to the droop in my shoulders. I survive the day and head to the supermarket to get my groceries.

As I enter the store my heart gives a little jolt. It is later than usual, but maybe he will still be on duty. _Please?_

I trundle up and down the aisles gathering everything on my list and trudge towards the checkout. No sign of him anywhere. Damn. I feel my shoulders slump further as I shove my meagre collection of groceries through the checkout trying to squash down my disappointment.

_Never mind Bella. After all, there will always be next week._

As I am pushing my trolley outside towards my car my foot catches in a pothole. It's like one of those movies. I clutch tight to my trolley but it slips from my grasp as my ankle turns painfully. I stumble, maybe due to tiredness, maybe due to my inherent clumsiness, who knows, but I am about to go flat on my ass.

_I should go flat on my ass. _

"SHIT!" I curse loudly. Before I hit the ground I am caught and supported by two firm hands; the further string of curse words frozen on my lips.

"Sssh," a velvet voice murmurs in my ear. "I've got you"

Oh great. A pervert. He is probably going to try to feel me up, or worse. This car park is very dark.

_Why the bloody hell did I go shopping so late at night?_

Dammit though, for a pervert he sure does smell good. I struggle within his grasp, trying to right myself.

"Sssh, sweetheart," he murmurs in my ear again, his voice vaguely familiar. "Don't hurt yourself."

He lifts me onto my feet and as I move a wave of pain shoots up through my ankle and I nearly crumble. I turn to face him.

_Edward._

It really is him, looking at me worriedly, with a hint of a kindly smile on his face.

"I...I..." I stammer awkwardly, unsure where to look.

I have never been this close to him before. Those green eyes are dangerous; they have such a powerful, all consuming effect on me. I want to drown in them.

"SSh it's okay...Isabella."

Isabella?

_How the fuck does he know my name?_

"It's on your credit card," he announces.

_Shit I must have said that out loud. _

"Eh? What?" I try to speak but can only manage vague words.

"Your name. It's on your credit card. I remembered it. I'm not a stalker, honest," he rambles, ending with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, okay."

"Listen, are you going to be okay? It's very late and I'm worried about you getting home safely."

Edward's eyes are full of concern.

"I'll be fine, always am," I insist, nodding.

I turn away from him, reaching for some dignity and try to walk back to my car, but fail miserably when I realise how painful my ankle is. Hell I can't even walk on it without cursing. I start to stumble away awkwardly when...

The ground disappears and I am swept up in two strong arms.

Edward is now very, very close.

"I'll take care of you," he murmurs in my ear. "Let me take care of you,"

I don't know if it is the tiredness or the sheer shock of the situation but I let him carry me. Before I know it I am sitting in his car, my groceries in the boot and we are on our way home to my place. Edward has dismissed every one of my protests. My car will remain in the car park until the morning; he even had a word with one of the staff who reassured me it would be safe there. I need to figure out how to collect it in the morning, but I push that from my brain for now. I'll deal with it later.

This feels beyond awkward. Edward's car is very smart. Nothing like my old heap. It's clean for starters. Sleek and silver with a leather interior. My clothes are damp from the rain and my almost fall. I hope I don't leave any dirty marks behind.

I give Edward directions to my home, a small two-bedroom house in a quiet part of town. It's not fancy; not exactly the slums either.

The first few moments of the journey pass in silence before Edward breaks the ice.

"So...Isabella...what brings you here so late?"

"I worked some extra hours."

Of course this isn't enough. Edward wants to know exactly where I work and what I do there. I fill him in about my depressing job. He is sympathetic. He tells me he has spent time working in a call centre himself and knows how miserable it is. We talk briefly about how hopeless the economy is at the moment. When he asks why I am in this situation it all comes flooding out.

I tell him everything. This dark car is like some sort of truth drug. I don't have to look him in the eye so I spill my guts. I tell him how my "perfect" marriage ended in my husband leaving me for another woman and how I ended up working a dead-end job to keep a roof over our heads. Yes, our heads. I tell him all about Lauren, my five year old daughter who still cries at night for her father.

There, it's all out. This is the time for the awkward silence to kick in. Instead something else happens.

Edward takes my hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze, before stroking my palm gently.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella, that's rough. Really rough."

I take a deep breath and summon up some inner courage.

"So what about you, Edward. What's your life story?"

He tells me the answer to the question that has been on my mind ever since I clapped eyes on him: why he is stuck working in a supermarket. It seems he has a tale of woe too. Turns out he's something in computers and the company he worked for went under in the recession. Like me he has found job hunting hard and accepted the first offer he received. He is worse off than me though – he had to give up his apartment and move back in with his parents. He managed to keep his car but is crippled by the hire purchase payments.

I shudder inwardly. At least I have managed to keep my home. My ex is far from generous – in fact he pays the bare minimum, but we have a roof over our heads and haven't been reduced to some grotty flat in a deprived area.

I realise we are similar souls, both refusing to sit back and accept the hand we have been dealt, instead we try our hardest to make the best of things. The more I learn about Edward, the more I like him. I kick myself inwardly. This is just a ride home, Bella. Don't be getting any ideas.

In next to no time we pull up at my door. I am just starting to relax and enjoy my time with him, and now it is over.

"Keys," Edward demands, holding out his hand, palm upturned.

"What?"

Really I have to stop being so inept. He is going to think I am mentally incompetent.

"C'mon, give me your keys. Let me help you get your groceries unloaded."

Again under his spell I hand my keys over. I can't believe I am actually doing this. Thank heavens Lauren is sleeping over at Mrs Cope's tonight. If I am taking leave of my senses and letting a strange man into my house, she really shouldn't be here.

Edward is very businesslike. He has my groceries unpacked in no time while I am deposited in a chair and ordered not to move. He even fetches ice for my ankle.

"That's it, all done," Edward announces as he pops his head around the door.

This is it. He is leaving. This bizarre encounter is coming to an end.

"Umm thank you...so much," I mumble, eyes cast on the floor unable to look at him. I can feel the blush on my cheeks from this gorgeous man, standing here in my humble home.

He touches me.

It isn't much, just a gentle caress on my cheek but the electricity from that simple light brush of the fingers makes me tremble. There is gentle pull as he lifts my chin so I have to look at him. My eyes meet his burning ones and there is no going back.

"Do you have any idea...?" He breathes and shakes his head slowly.

I stare at him dumbfounded

The electricity between us heightens. I can smell him, feel him. His eyes flicker to my lips. I can't do this, can I? He is a stranger. I've only ever been with two men in my life. I can't do this.

_Can I?_

A little voice in my head tells me to go for it. A pervy little voice that reminds me just how long ago it has been since I had intimate relations with anyone, and that I might never get this chance again. The object of all my fantasies is right here under my nose and he isn't pushing me away or running in horror.

So I close my eyes, take a deep breath and go for it.

I lean closer and press my lips to his. They feel warm, and soft and taste every bit as delicious as I thought they would.

I brace myself for the sting of rejection, but it never comes. Instead his hands grip my hair and pull me closer. Those delicious lips of his move hungrily with mine. My tentative kisses give way to more eager ones as I lose myself in him.

His taste.

His feel.

It's been so long since I was kissed like this. Not since the beginning of my marriage maybe. No, scrap that. I have never been kissed like this.

These kisses are giving me tingles all over from the tip of my toes upwards. When his tongue pushes eagerly at my lower lip I find myself opening up to him completely.

He grunts and it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Until now he has been leaning over me awkwardly trying to keep his weight off me, but as my tongue meets his it is his undoing. He shoves his legs between mine, still careful of my ankle but no longer tentative.

I lean back against the sofa as I shove my hands in his hair, pulling, needing him closer. He comes willingly as he pushes me backwards onto the cushions. My hands roam over him as his lips make a hot trail down my jaw to my ear.

"Oh Isabella..." he whispers in my ear, breathing hard.

Oh my! That voice pools like liquid honey in my ear. His lips trail down my neck to the edge of my shirt. He sucks on my skin and my body turns to jelly.

I am done for. This man can do whatever he wants to me and I am powerless to stop him.

My hands grow bolder trailing over the shoulders that are as broad as I thought, down his back, scratching lightly as I feel the firm muscle flexing underneath. This makes him groan against my skin.

So I do it again and my hands reach his waist. I grab at him greedily. His perfect backside is at my fingertips so I give it a squeeze.

_Oh God! I am shameless!_

Edward doesn't seem to mind. He flexes his hips and pushes forward as I squeeze, so I do it again, harder this time.

He growls. Deep in his chest. Such a sexy, masculine sound. It makes me quiver with want.

Who am I kidding? What is making me quiver is what just pressed into me. What is hard and throbbing against me right now. And it is big.

No scrub that. _Huge._

_Oh My God._

He wants me. This gorgeous man really, really wants me. He pushes into me again and my head falls back as I gasp out loud. This spurs him on further. His teeth scrape against the skin of my neck.

Oh this is so hot. All my wildest fantasies never felt as good as this does.

I need more of him. My hands dip under his shirt and I run my fingers up his naked back.

This elicits another groan, but he pulls back.

_Damn._

I see the look in his eyes. They are blazing. He pulls his shirt off over his head and throws it to the floor.

This is happening. _This is really happening._

I'm going to have sex with him.

He pulls on my hands lifting me up as he slowly peels my shirt off. His eyes drink me in, locked on my exposed skin. Then with a small push I am falling back and he is on top of me again, lips devouring my bare skin in a frenzy. I feel the heat of his bare chest brushing mine.

I let my fingers explore. All over his naked back and shoulders, every inch. My bra is unclasped and tossed to the floor, then one of my aching nipples is in his mouth and all logical thought sails out the window.

He sucks hard, exploring my other breast with his hand. I writhe under his ministrations. After he has sucked both of my nipples thoroughly and I have been reduced to a panting mess he sits back and takes my hand.

"Bedroom?"

_How can I say no?_

I am trapped in his spell as he stands then scoops me into his arms and carries me upstairs.

He flings me back on my bed before climbing on, sliding on top of me, lips every bit as eager as before. It is only moments before he is undoing my trousers and dropping them to the floor. He leans over me, hooking his fingers into my knickers as he slowly, teasingly slides them lower and lower, until I am naked and wanton before him.

Thank heavens for my girlfriends who insisted on treating me to that spa day. I feel so much more comfortable knowing everything is tidy down there. Edward is transfixed as he slowly slides a finger inside me.

He groans loudly as he feels the effect he has had on me. I'm drenched. My hips move of their own accord bucking against him. Oh god those long fingers are so skilled as they move within me.

This isn't going to take long. I'm shamefully close to coming just from a few touches.

Edward glances up from between my breasts as he senses I am on the edge.

"Go on Angel...let go," he murmurs.

So I do. My orgasm crashes over me and my body twitches and shudders as I pulse around his fingers. He lets me ride it out before standing up and removing his trousers and underwear.

Then I see it... his magnificent cock, in all its glory. It truly is a thing of beauty. Long and thick and already slick at the tip.

_I want it. I want him._

He strokes it gently as he gazes over me before moving closer and whispering in my ear.

"Do you have a condom?"

My heart lurches. Oh no. If I haven't, then I can't have him.

I remember the stash of condoms Rose and Alice pushed on me when we went clubbing, celebrating my first night as a single woman.

Now where did I put them? I rummage through the bedside drawer desperately before finally finding my prize. I brandish it triumphantly, like a trophy.

Edward chuckles as he takes it from my shaky fingers and slides it on.

This is it. We really are going to do this.

"Are you sure?" he asks, panting in my ear.

Oh God. _Like I could say no._

"Yes. Please," I plead as I grab him and pull him closer.

With a sigh and a moan he slowly eases himself inside me. He has to go slowly.

It has been a while and to be honest, it is almost painful.

Almost.

Once he's all the way in and he fills me it feels delicious. He stills, head resting on my shoulder, breathing hard.

He looks up and his eyes meet mine as he slowly starts to move. Long languid strokes at first; every time he pulls back I want him to return instantly. I raise my legs, wanting him deeper, closer, unable to get enough.

Our movements become frenzied, faster and harder as passion overtakes us. He sucks on my neck again and I moan loudly.

"Oh God, don't stop!" I groan.

"Oh, I'm not stopping sweetheart," he growls as he lifts my legs higher, over his shoulders.

He really starts to move, pounding into me with total abandon.

It has never, EVER, been like this. We are like animals, grunting and groaning and thrashing. He rolls us over and lays back, gazing up in wonder as I sit above him. He guides my hips, helping with our movements. It feels amazing, staring down at this glorious man beneath me, my fingers scratching at his chest, which is just as I hoped, firm with just the right amount of hair.

I rock steadily above him, our passion mounting again as he growls beneath me, his hips thrusting up hard to meet mine.

"Oh fuck...Isabella...so good."

He rolls us over once more and hammers into me. The force of his thrusts and the angle of his hips send the most incredible sensations into me. I am coming, hard, for the second time as his pounds spiral out of control. He pushes into me once, twice, three times before collapsing on top of me, face burrowing into my neck.

We lay there for a few moments, as our racing hearts come back down to earth, before he gazes up at me, somewhat sheepishly.

"Hi," he murmurs.

"Hello."

We both chuckle and he kisses me tenderly before getting up to dispose of the condom. I roll over on my side, uncertain what to do now. Will he dress and leave?

My subconscious rears her ugly head.

_You got what you wanted Bella, wasn't this what you were fantasizing about all this time?_

Sated from two mind blowing orgasms, my eyes grow heavy. I am briefly aware of a warm body draping itself around me before I fall into a deep sleep.

~o0o~

Sun streams through my window as I slowly wake. The events of the previous night flood through my brain and I sit bolt upright as I realise.

_I'm not alone._

Edward stayed.

He's still fast asleep. He stayed all night. As I rub my eyes I mentally run through everything that happened, including the round two that happened in the early hours.

I gaze down at the gorgeous man sleeping next to me, his lips pouty in sleep, long dark eyelashes fanning his cheeks.

He is so beautiful. I don't want to leave his side.

So I wiggle back into his arms, which instinctively wrap tight around me. I press my face into his warm chest and close my eyes to shut the world out for a bit longer.

I know reality will close in soon. I need to collect my daughter and my car and face another day but at least I will have the memory of last night to get me through.

I fall into a deep sleep in his arms.

Life can wait.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading. Did you like Checkoutward? Want to see more of him? Let me know. I may continue this once I finish FMLW which will update soon, I promise.**

**Huge thanks to my prereaders love2read30, shinyvolvolurver and monamour and my wonderful beta team EMCxo and Jaustenlover. Couldn't have done it without you.**

**Laters Taters**

**HKP**


	2. Chapter 2 Supermarket Sweep

_**Hello again all. Here is some more Checkout originally written for Fandom for Texas Wildfires. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2 – Supermarket Sweep Her Off Her Feet

**EPOV**

_Tuesday was my favourite day of the week._

I'm sure most people preferred Fridays but not me. Sure, every day was much the same in this dreary job, but this one day stood out from all the rest.

Because Tuesday was the day I got to see her. 

My Isabella.

Isabella M Swan to be precise.

We had never really held much of a conversation but I had studied her from afar for some time. I'd served her once or twice when I was called upon for checkout duty but, other than my announcing the total of her purchases, no real words were spoken.

I never thought I'd end up here. I know everyone says that. But I never thought it would happen to me. I was going places. High flying career in IT, glamorous girlfriend, I was even thinking of popping the question and finally settling down.

But of course it all fell apart. The company went under quite spectacularly and surprisingly quickly. I was unemployed for the first time in my life. When I failed to land another job despite months of trying, I was forced to swallow my pride and brave the local job centre to find something to pay the bills before I ended up homeless. Which led me here to my glittering new career.

As a job, it was okay. The pay wasn't great but it was better than nothing. No pressure, no targets to be met. I could just be me. Most of my colleagues left me to myself apart from a couple of young admirers that I seemed to have acquired, who liked to follow me around. Now that was tedious. That was the reason I was often lurking in the stockroom. Apart from when Isabella was here.

Of course my girlfriend was long gone. She expressed her distaste at my job prospects and when I came home and announced I had finally landed a job she was initially pleased, but once I explained the details she was out of the door in a flash. I can still remember the disgusted expression on her face.

I worked the long shifts that no one else wanted. It wasn't as if I had a thriving social life to rush back for. Despite finding work there was no way I could keep up the mortgage payments on our swanky city centre apartment. Luckily I had managed to sub-let it to a friend of a friend before I had to worry about it being repossessed by the bank. It was humiliating and when my parents offered me my old room back I accepted. It was easier than trying to find a friend to share with – everyone I knew was married and settled with families and I hated the thought of imposing on them.

But enough of my train wreck of a life. I'd rather talk about the object of my affection. Or obsession. Isabella shops every Tuesday, at around six pm. I had guessed so far that she had some sort of office job from the time of her arrival and the way she dressed.

I was also pretty certain from her purchases that she had a child. But no husband. I had lurked close enough to spot she didn't wear a wedding ring. Of course she could still have a partner. I knew the absence of a ring meant nothing, nowadays, but if she had my child I would want my ring on her finger. Yes I am that old-fashioned, it's how I was raised.

So I chose to admire her from afar. Yes, admire. She's gorgeous. A beautiful face, clear creamy skin and beautiful brown eyes. I could get lost in them. Oh and, of course, there was her rather spectacular arse. Well I am a man after all!

But despite being naturally beautiful there was an air of sadness about her. Her lovely eyes looked tired and her beautiful face a little strained. I was fascinated by her every expression and what caused them. I wanted to be the one to make her smile again.

I had thought about approaching her so many times. Perhaps I could help her reach something on a high shelf, or assist her in finding an item she needed. But every time I had got close to her, I either bottled out or had been interrupted. If I had a pound for every time someone thwarted me with a request at the wrong moment I would be, well, a lot richer.

This Tuesday had been another trying day. The time dragged even more than usual and there were masses of deliveries and reorganizing of the store to do, ready for Christmas. Even though it was only early September. Yep, go figure.

By the time six o'clock arrived I was flagging. I had been here since early this morning and was on until eight tonight before I could go home and crash. My parents were out for the evening at some fundraising event and I'd passed up the invite to meet some pals for a beer. Yep I was officially middle-aged.

I managed to position myself near the entrance so I could catch a glimpse of Isabella as she came in. I tried to do this every Tuesday. Oh dear I really was turning a lovesick fool.

I glanced at my watch. Six fifteen. This was odd. She was never late. I couldn't hang around the entrance like a bad smell though. I prowled the aisles, glancing for out-of-place items to kill some time. But after completing my second circuit there was still no sign of her.

_Maybe she was ill?_ There could be any number of reasons why she wasn't here. Having resigned myself to disappointment I spent the rest of my shift in the stockroom, trying to shake the foul mood her non-appearance left me in.

Was I that pathetic? Hung up over a mystery woman who I had never really met?

When eight o'clock finally arrived I bade farewell to my colleagues headed out towards my car, my shoulders slumped. I couldn't help the feelings of despair. _God, I needed a pick-me-up from somewhere_. Maybe I should call Emmett and meet him for that drink? Every time I went out drinking with friends there were always plenty of girls hovering. Some female company could be just what I needed to pull me out of the doldrums.

As I was crossing the car park I glanced across and saw a familiar looking woman struggling with a laden trolley. Then I did a double take.

It was Isabella. Damn, she had been here after all and I missed her. I fought the urge to kick the ground like a spoilt child. Unable to resist, I found myself drifting closer to her, just to make sure she got safely to her car of course. It was dark and the car park was not at all well lit. I stayed at a respectful distance, I wasn't a total creep. Then she suddenly stumbled and...

"SHIT!"

I was at her side in an instant, the gentleman in me couldn't let her fall. I caught her and her trolley before there was carnage. As soon as I grabbed her, I felt her tense. Of course, she had no idea it was me and probably thought I was some lurking pervert. Hopefully she wouldn't knee me in the balls. It would be worth it just to be this close to her. God she smelled divine.

Down, Edward, down. Don't be a creep.

"Sssh," I murmured in her ear. "I've got you"

Please relax. I'd never hurt you.

She still struggled in my arms. I needed to calm her down somehow.

"Sssh, sweetheart," I whispered. "Don't hurt yourself."

I carefully lifted her onto her feet. I hoped she wasn't too badly hurt. I gently turned her to face me and she gasped, her eyes wide.

I looked her over cautiously. She seemed alright, and although stunned, it didn't appear as though she was about to punch me.

"I...I..." She stammered awkwardly, her eyes darting around looking anywhere but at me.

I'd never ever been this close to her before. Those deep brown eyes, her scent, it threatened to overwhelm me.

"Ssh it's okay...Isabella."

Her expression turned even more perplexed. Of course she had no idea how I knew her name.

'Fess up Edward, quickly before she completely freaks out.

"It's on your credit card," I blurted out.

"Eh? What?" She wasn't making much sense.

"Your name. It's on your credit card. I remembered it. I'm not a stalker, honest," I rambled, ending with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, okay." She seemed to accept this. _Phew_.

"Listen, are you going to be alright? It's very late and I'm concerned about you getting home safely."

I was worried. She seemed almost dazed. I couldn't leave her like this.

"I'll be fine, I always am," She insisted, nodding determinedly.

She turned away and tried to push the trolley towards her car. Of course she couldn't manage more than one step. She'd obviously hurt her ankle, poor girl couldn't put it down properly.

This was no good. I had to step in. I swept her up in my arms. She weighed next to nothing after all.

Oh she was delicious. I didn't want to let her go.

"I'll take care of you," I murmured in her ear. "Let me take care of you," 

She gave in gracefully, exhaustion winning out I guessed. I got her to my car, loaded the groceries in the boot and set off for her place, having asked basic directions. She tried to argue about her car but I persuaded her it would be fine where it was. I even had a word with the car park attendant to put her at ease.

The first few moments of the journey passed in silence. It was feeling very awkward so I decided to break the ice.

"So...Isabella...what brings you here so late?"

"I worked some extra hours."

Aha! So that was where she was. Work. But I wanted to know more. So much more. I started by simply asking where she worked. This opened the floodgates. She worked in a call centre, poor thing. I commiserated. I'd worked in them myself and knew how miserable it was.

Then it all came out. She had a broken marriage. The husband left her for his secretary. The stupid bastard. And as I thought, she had a child, a little girl named Lauren. Then there was silence. Poor girl probably thought I'd been scared off. I wanted to snort. Ridiculous. If anything I was even more hooked, together with this strong urge I had to protect her.

I took her hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before stroking her palm gently.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella, that's rough. Really rough."

She took a deep breath, as if she was steeling herself. For what, I wondered.

"So what about you, Edward. What's your life story?"

I sighed and launched into my sorry tale about how I ended up where I am now. My fall from high flyer to loser. She was sympathetic and the more we talked, the more I realised how alike we were. Two people who had been dealt a shitty hand, but who weren't sitting back, instead doing their best to repair their broken lives.

Sadly our moment was over far too soon and we pulled up outside her house. Right, it was time to get her in. No way was I leaving her to fend for herself.

"Keys," I demanded, holding out my hand, expectantly.

"What?"

She needed another nudge.

"C'mon, give me your keys. Let me help you get your groceries unloaded."

She blinked at me, then seemed to snap out of it and handed over her keys. I helped her in and got her sat down in a chair, fetching ice for her ankle, then proceeded to unload the groceries and put everything away the best I could. It was the least I could do. There was no one there to help her. No sign of her daughter either, I noticed. Maybe she was with her father for the night. I shook my head. It wasn't my place to ask.

"That's it, all done," I announced a while later, popping my head around the door to check on her.

Now, what happened next was up to her. I really didn't want to leave but was running out of excuses to stay. Maybe I could make her a cup of tea?

"Umm thank you...so much," she mumbled, her eyes cast down, not meeting my eye. Her cheeks were flushed, she was blushing. It was adorable. I couldn't resist.

I had to touch her.

It started as just a gentle caress on her cheek but, I was stunned from the jolt of electricity I felt, just from touching her. I lifted her chin, gently so my eyes could lock with hers.

I saw it. I felt it.

"Do you have any idea...?" I breathed, slowly shaking my head. Did she? Did she realise how I had longed for her. How long I waited for this moment.

She continued to gaze at me.

I could feel the electricity crackle between us. One of us had to do something. My eyes strayed to her lips, longingly.

Then all of a sudden...

She was kissing me. She was kissing me.

After a beat I responded. Oh yes I responded. My lips moved with hers, cherishing her sweet taste. I could kiss her for a very long time.

She tasted heavenly. I needed more, so I traced her lower lip with my tongue.

Her lips parted and that was it. I was in deep. My tongue plunged into her mouth and I pushed forward, not holding back any longer as our kisses became more and more heated.

Christ she was all over me. This was so much more than I imagined. The horny male in me took over and I pinned her to the sofa, lips glued to hers, before kissing a trail to her ear.

"Oh Isabella..." I whispered in her ear.

I trailed more kisses down her neck, sucking her skin into my mouth. Oh the taste! I had to have more.

Her hands wandered over my shoulders and back, her nails scratching my skin. _Oh yeah sweetheart, just like that_. I groaned as her hands slid lower then...

She squeezed my arse. Oh God. I couldn't fight the reflex and pushed my hips into her, letting her know exactly what she was doing to me.

You're playing with fire, sweetheart.

This didn't scare her off. In fact she did it again. I growled. Fuck this was hot.

I pushed into her again, really letting her feel me as I raked my teeth down her neck, making her gasp.

Her hands were wandering under my shirt. I groaned as I felt her touch on my bare skin. It was no good, I needed more.

I sat back, trying not to chuckle at her mini pout.

_Oh I'm not stopping sweetheart_.

I pulled my shirt off and threw it to the floor. Hell yes this was on.

I grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up to sitting, before slowly peeling off her shirt, my eyes drinking her in, as I revealed her beautiful, creamy skin. I wanted to kiss every inch of it.

We reached for each other as our kisses resumed. Her fingers roamed all over my back, I groaned as I felt her bare skin against mine. Her bra was quickly dealt with and my mouth found her nipple, sucking hungrily and swirling my tongue.

I gave both her delicious full breasts the attention they deserved before sitting back and taking her hand. I wanted more, and as much as I wanted to have her right there, I knew it would be much more comfortable in her bed. I raised a brow and asked her the question.

"Bedroom?"

Her slight nod was all I needed. I scooped her into my arms and carried her upstairs.

Once we got to her room I flung her onto her bed, crawling over her greedily. I needed her naked, and now. I yanked off her trousers then slowly, tantalizingly peeled down her knickers, savouring the sight of her.

_Wow._ She was gorgeous. Part of me was anxious there might have been a wild unkempt bush down there but I knew it wouldn't have stopped me. I slid a finger inside her, slowly. She was drenched.

I groaned, as I felt how much she wanted me. I needed to get her to relax if I was going to stand a chance of getting inside her. From the amount she was writhing and moaning I knew it wouldn't take her long.

I gazed at her, watching her fall apart.

"Go on Angel...let go," I murmured.

And she did. I watched, transfixed, as she surrendered to her orgasm, feeling her clench around my fingers as she rode it out. I needed inside her. Now.

I freed myself quickly. I was aching, and weeping a little. I saw her eyes light up and widen slightly as she took in my size.

God I wanted her.

I stroked myself slowly, eyes roaming over her naked body as I leaned in to ask.

"Do you have a condom?"

I hoped she did. I wasn't in the habit of carrying them, well, not in my work uniform. If I couldn't have her I thought my cock might weep. _Hell I might even weep_.

She froze for an instant, then leapt up to rummage through the bedside drawers. Just when I was losing hope and resigning myself to my hand, she suddenly brandished one.

I had to chuckle as I saw the expression on her face. She looked as if she had won a prize.

_No, I'm the one with the prize sweetheart._

I took the foil packet from her shaking fingers, unwrapped the condom and slid it on.

This was it. She had one last chance to change her mind.

"Are you sure?" I asked, leaning over her, panting.

Oh please say yes.

"Yes. Please," she begged, pulling me to her eagerly. I was only too happy to comply.

With a deep groan I slowly slid into her. I went as cautiously as I could, fighting the urge to pound into her. It had likely been awhile and I was rather large. Hell, it had been a while for me too.

Then I was all the way in and it did feel good. So tight. I stayed still to begin with, struggling to keep a hold on my self control.

I glanced up and locked my eyes with hers. Slowly I began to move. Steady strokes. All the way out then plunging back in. Oh god, this was too good. I wasn't going to last long, I knew.

I felt my control slipping. Our movements sped up as she wrapped her legs around me.

"Oh God, don't stop!" she moaned.

"Oh, I'm not stopping sweetheart," I growled as I lifted her legs higher, over my shoulders.

Then I really let go. I pounded into her like an animal. Fast and hard and deep.

But I still couldn't get enough. I rolled us slowly, gazing up at her in wonder as she slowly moved above me, my hands guiding her hips, then reaching for and caressing her breasts as she rode me, lifting my hips to meet her.

"Oh fuck...Isabella...so good."

I rolled her back over again and really let loose, pumping into her with abandon. Fuck! I was close. Then she started moaning really loudly, I felt her pulse around me. I slammed into her harder as she came for the second time, clenching hard, which was enough to send me over the edge. I thrust into her wildly then stilled, as the pleasure overtook me, and I spilled into her. My arms gave out and I collapsed on top of her, panting hard.

I quickly rolled back, worried I was crushing her, then lay by her side, clutching her to me as we slowly came back down to earth.

"Hi," I murmured as I glanced up at her.

"Hello."

We chuckled together before I had to break the moment, getting up to dispose of the condom.

I was only in the bathroom a few minutes but when I returned she was almost asleep.

_Wow, I must have given her quite the workout. _

I crawled back into bed with her. I didn't want to go anywhere. Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I closed my eyes, completely content.

I knew that come the morning there would be questions. But for the moment I was staying right here.

A/N

Thank you for reading. I'd love to know what you thought of Checkoutward.

Huge thanks to my pre-readers lels2768, Twilucy_uk and annetteinoz for betaing. Couldn't have done it without you.

HKP


End file.
